Crazy kinda crush on you
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: He loved her ever since he was in middle school. All through his life he loved her, but he always thought he wasn't good enough for her. She was perfect. And he was too shy. She would never in a million years like him... right? It's only at her funeral, that he finds out the truth... Nelena/Nemi oneshot (mainly Nelena).


_**A/N: No idea where this came from... Tell me what ya think!**_

* * *

**Crazy kinda crush on you: Nemi/Nelena oneshot**

* * *

_Middle school: Aged 13_

I couldn't stop myself from staring at her.

She didn't notice, only continued laughing with her best friend, Demi.

**She is so beautiful.**

**I only wish we could be together.**

**But she doesn't like me, not like that. **

**I am too shy.**

**And she's just perfect...**

**I will never be good enough for her.**

I watched as she looked over to me.

"Hey Nick!" She yelled, gesturing me to come over to her.

I smiled and walked over to her.

"Do we have any homework?" She asked. I chuckled, leaning back against the table.

"One day Selena you are actually going to remember, and I may have a heart attack. English essay and science lab report due on Monday." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Nicky." I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me, hoping no one would notice the slight blush creeping up my cheeks...

* * *

_High school: Junior_

I found myself staring over at her.

She was with her boyfriend, Justin. They were laughing.

**She is so beautiful.**

**I only wish we could be together.**

**But she doesn't like me, not like that. **

**I am too shy.**

**And she's just perfect...**

**I will never be good enough for her.**

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"You ok Nickypoo?" Demi whispered, giggling in my ear. I rolled my eyes, detaching her arms from me and turning to face her.

"Please stop calling me that Dems!" I whined.

She grinned.

"You let Sel call you Nicky." I looked down, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight blush creeping up my cheeks.

"That's different." Demi grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Sure. Gotta go, peace out Nicky." And with that, she ran down the halls.

I turned to look for Selena but she was already gone...

* * *

_Graduation day: Senior_

I watched in awe as she walked off the stage, to me. She stopped in front of me, with a giant grin.

Her hair fell slightly in her face, so I pushed it back behind her ear.

We locked eyes.

**She is so beautiful.**

**I only wish we could be together.**

**But she doesn't like me, not like that. **

**I am too shy.**

**And she's just perfect...**

**I will never be good enough for her.**

"How you feeling?" I whispered. She squealed, jumping on top of me practically, attacking me in a hug.

"We did it Nicky!" I chuckled, hugging her back tight.

I just wanted to stay in this position forever, her so close to me.

Almost as if she could be mine.

After a moment, Demi ran along and Selena jumped back, attacking her best friend in a hug similar to mine.

"Easy on the hugs Sel!" Demi screamed, almost falling to the ground. I quickly ran and caught her though.

Demi stood up straight, sending me a smile and Selena giggled, jumping off Demi.

"Sorry, I am just so HAPPY!" Demi squealed.  
"Me TOO!"

They both turned to me.

I smiled.

They giggled, running up and kissing my cheeks.

I felt myself blushing, which caused them to laugh.

* * *

_Wedding day: Selena and Justin's big day_

I caught myself staring at her as she walked down the aisle, her long, flowing dress trailing behind her.

**She is so beautiful.**

**I only wish we could be together.**

**But she doesn't like me, not like that. **

**I am too shy.**

**And she's just perfect...**

**I will never be good enough for her.**

Demi smiled at me from in front of Selena, her pink bridesmaid dress fitting her perfectly.

I smiled at my girlfriend.

I felt guilty to say I couldn't stop looking at Selena during the whole ceremony.

She was Justin's.

This was her wedding day.

And Demi was my girlfriend.

I had to let her go...

* * *

_Funeral: Death of Selena, aged 25_

I couldn't help but stare at her coffin.

I felt the tears fill my eyes.

"Nick," I turned around to come face to face with Selena's parents, who were both crying softly.

"I am so sorry," I muttered, glancing back at the coffin. "Joe didn't mean to hit her with his ca-" Before I could finish my sentence, Selena's mother wrapped me into a hug.

I instantly started crying, unable to stop.

My own _brother_ just killed Selena... Oh my god... She was gone forever...

After a long moment, Selena's mother pulled back and smiled sadly.

Her husband handed me a book.

"Her diary," He whispered. "You may want to look at it." I frowned slightly, looking down at the book.

Her parents walked away and I was about to open the book.

"What's that?" Demi whispered. I looked up to see her staring at me, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Her diary," I whispered, wrapping my arm around Demi's shoulders and pulling her close to me.

She snuggled into my shoulder.

"Do you want to look at it?" I whispered, and she shook her head, still staying close to me.

I felt her tears stain my shirt.

But I didn't mind.

I opened up the diary and I felt myself gasp.

"**He is so beautiful.**

**I only wish we could be together.**

**But he doesn't like me, not like that. **

**I am too shy.**

**And he's just perfect...**

**I will never be good enough for him."**


End file.
